Bloody Dreams
by Crescentclaw
Summary: Oaths, fates, and promises will be broken here's your lesson to remember to follow your destiny I shall tell you the tail of 4 cats Blizzardpaw, Swiftkit, Whitekit, and Apricotpaw follow them to learn to follow your destiny. Rates T for bloody gore


**The old allegiances was incorrect I fixed it and this page has the form I'm deleting the old one, bye.**

**_Oaths, Fates, and Promises will be broken_**

**_Bloody Dreams_**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader-Aspenstar- reddish brown tom with hazel green eyes

Deputy-Jaystrike- large blue gray tom with blue eyes

Med. Cat-Oakwing- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice Winterstorm

Warriors

Bluesky-blue gray tom with jade green eyes

Summermist-gold she-cat many white patches of fur blue eyes

Dewshine-light brown dappled with white and jade green

Stoneheart-gray tom amber eyes

Apprentice Icepaw

Mosswing-white and black she-cat forest green eyes tinted blue

Apprentice Orchardpaw

Rainfall-gray tom dappled dark gray deep blue eyes

Apprentice Bluepaw

Morningsong-cream she-cat forest green eyes tinted blue

Apprentice Apricotpaw

Blazeheart-large gold fluffy tom piercing green eyes

Apprentice Winterpaw

Lilacsong-blue gray she-cat silver patches dappled white, Amber eyes

Leafshine-light brown tabby she-cat cream splashes amber eyes

Mistyfrost-small blue gray dappled white she-cat emerald green eyes

Darkbreeze-black tom white underbelly blue eyes

Graystorm-gray tom silver patches blue eyes

Ashheart-ash gray tom amber eyes

Apprentices

Winterstorm-fluffy white tom amber eyes

Icepaw-small white she-cat ice blue eyes

Orchardpaw-flame pelted she-cat tinted pink blue eyes

Bluepaw-blue gray tom amber eyes

Apricotpaw-cream she-cat white splashes frost blue eyes

Winterpaw-silver she-cat white splashes jade green eyes

Queens

Lunarstream-fluffy black she-cat white patches blue eyes mate Jaystrike

Dawnfall-cream she-cat blue eyes kits Rowankit ginger she-kit, Skykit blue gray dappled with white she-kit, and Shadowkit black tom mate Bluesky

Shyfawn-white she-cat dappled silver ice blue eyes mate Rainfall

Silverbird-silver she-cat white underbelly white paws and tail tip pale blue eyes mate Ashheart

Elders

Mallowwing-brown tabby tom yellow eyes

Robinsong- black she-cat ginger patches pale blue eyes mate Sparrowheart

Sparrowheart- light brown tabby tom cream stripes, paws, and tail tip hazel green eyes mate Robinsong

**Shadowclan**

Leader- Stormstar-dark gray she-cat green eyes

Deputy-Forestheart-brown tabby tom forest green eyes

-Featherbreeze-silver she-cat dappled dark gray blue eyes

Apprentice-Amberlily- amber brownish she-cat pale blue eyes

**Windclan**

Leader-Talonstar-large gold fluffy tom amber eyes

Deputy- Thornstream- gold she-cat brown patches dark blue eyes

Med. Cat- Dapplebreeze-torteshell tom pale blue eyes

**Riverclan**

Leader- Juniperstar- orange ginger tinted violet she-cat blue eyes violet tinted

Deputy-Songbird- Light brown she-cat white underbelly black paws white tail tip, hazel eyes tinted amber

Med. Cat- Rosedust- dusky reddish brown she-cat sand brown underbelly white paws white tail tip jade green eyes tinted amber and blue

Apprentice-Duskpaw-dusky reddish brown she-cat white left sock white tail tip white underbelly blue eyes tinted amber

**Skyclan**

Leader-Dovestar-fluffy gray she-cat yellow eyes

Deputy-Ivyhawk-light brown she-cat white underbelly silver patches lake blue eyes

Med. Cat-Stormdaisy-fluffy gray and cream she-cat frosty blue eyes

**Blizzardclan**

Leader-Icestar-white tom emerald green eyes

Deputy-Fireflight-ginger red tom mysteries frost blue eyes

Apprentice Sparkpaw

Med. Cat- Flamefrost-ginger red tom white underbelly, paws, and tail tip frost blue eyes tinted amber and white

Apprentice Blizzardpaw

Warriors

Reedstorm-light gray tom blue eyes

Honeyfall- honey gold she-cat jade green eyes

Apprentice Silverpaw

Froststrike- white tom frost blue eyes

Apprentice Swanpaw

Jayheart-silver tom emerald green eyes

Willowsong-gray she-cat blue eyes tinted silver

…

…

Shardheart-creamy she-cat with a tan chest and Amber eyes

Apprentice Hollypaw

Oakpelt-reddish brown tom cream chest tan paws tawny tail tip deep blue eyes

Fogfoot- gray she-cat fogy looking white paws fern green eyes

….

….

Hailstorm-gray tom dappled white amber eyes

Rainforest-gray tom tinted blue and green forest green eyes

Autumnforest-orange ginger she-cat very fluffy tail, tail tinted pink hazel green eyes

Marshstep- brown tom fern green eyes

Apprentice Quickpaw

Shallowpool-blue gray she-cat dappled silver white underbelly white paws white ear tips sky blue eyes

Sharpbreeze-brown tabby tom breezy looking white underbelly deep blue eyes

Apprentice Applepaw

Apprentices

Sparkpaw-gold tom dark blue eyes

Blizzardpaw-fluffy white tom clear blue eyes tinted hazel

Silverpaw-silver she-cat green eyes

Swanpaw- silver she-cat white underbelly, ear tips, tail tip, and paws clear blue eyes

Hollypaw- gray she-cat holly green eyes

Quickpaw-fluffy light gray she-cat dark gray splashes deep blue eyes

Applepaw-cream tom tan chest amber eyes

Queens

Brightmist-white and cream she-cat emerald green eyes mate Sharpbreeze

Quietrain-fluffy gray she-cat dappled dark gray deep blue eyes mate Froststrike

Darksky-silver and black she-cat tinted lavender deep blue eyes tinted violet mate Fireflight

Rainheart-silver and blue gray tabby she-cat frosty blue eyes mate Reedstorm kits Lilackit light brown tabby she-kit, Snowkit fluffy white tom-kit, and Dewkit light brown tabby she-kit white paws, underbelly, and tail tip has white ear tufts

Dawnpool-fluffy cream she-cat tinted violet, icy blue eyes mate Icestar, kits Swiftkit tan she-kit cream chest amber eyes and Echokit silver she-kit icy blue eyes

Elders

Birdfeather-brown tabby she-cat hazel green eyes, mate Sharpjay

Sharpjay- orange ginger tom jay blue eyes, mate Birdfeather

Feathermist- white she-cat tinted pink, heather blue eyes tinted violet, former med. Cat retired early due to failing eye sight

**Those dotted empty spots in Blizzardclan are for your OC's**

**Here's the form and I only need 4 OC's one OC per person, bye**

**_-Crescentclaw_**

**Name-  
Gender-  
Clan-Blizzardclan  
Looks(include eye color)-  
Mate(ask me if you want to be mates with a single Tom or she-cat)-  
Family(ask again if you want these cats to be your parents or littermates)-  
Status-warrior  
Personality-  
Good or evil-  
Skills-  
Mentor-  
That's the form bye**


End file.
